kenichifandomcom-20200223-history
Hibiki Kugenin
Hibiki Kugenin Jīkufurīto (ジークフリート?) Voiced by: Mitsuaki Madono Kugen'in Hibiki (九弦院 響?) :Hibiki Kugenin or Siegfried as he is referred to as he was the Fifth Fist of Ragnarok. He is also called "the Immortal Composer" due to the fact that he composes music by using his battles as inspiration for his melodies. He has a tendency to hum or sing classical music during his fights and his attacks are named after different music scores and compositions. He is later defeated by Kenichi after being hit by a powerful punch Kenichi created himself. After their battle, he goes on a journey to find himself. Niijima later convinces him to join the Shinpaku Alliance in Battle 110, where he acts as the Alliance's combat leader, but mostly as Niijima's personal guard. In Battle 130 he can fight of Kensei's anesthic just by will power. He takes his job as Niijima's personal guard very seriously, threatening even his own team mates if they go against Niijima who he calls his "dear demon king". Sieg appears to be honorable to a degree, having repimanded Niijima to persuade Kisara to join Shinpaku through a more grandiose method rather than the usual blackmail. He tends to only dodge attackers until Niijima orders him to attack and even feels pride if he was able to help Niijima in anyway, even when Niijima used his unconscious body as a human shield. :He is named after Siegfried, a character from an opera of the same name by Richard Wagner, hence Siegfried's obsession with music. Keeping with the norse mythology style of Yomi, Siegried was a variation of Sigmund, a hero of norse mythology who slayed a dragon and bathed in its blood, gaining immortality, except for a single point which was covered by a fallen leaf. :As the threat of Yami becomes apparent, Siegfried travels to Tibet for further training. During the D of D tournament he sky dives into the arena just in time to help Shinpaku which is short-handed due to injuries, and is outnumbered fighting the Capoeira team. His training has made him virtually unbeatable, he is capable of dodging two people attacking at the same time with little effort, he can even turn his head a whole 180 degrees due to his training, a fact that makes Kenichi doubt his humanity. It is stated in this fight by Shio Sakaki that Siegfried specializes in a Go No Sen (striking last,hitting first) style of fighting and he is almost a master class in this technique. He could have actually defeated the entire capoeira team including the leader by himself, however he hesitated because he was waiting for Niijima to order him to attack, after shocking everyone with his newfound power he collaspes from severe lack of sleep due to him searching for the Shinapku Alliance non-stop for three days straight. During the fight, Siegfried claims that he has no more weaknesses not even a leaf which is a reference to the legend of Sigurd. The Elder claimed that someday, Siegfried will definitely become a master class fighter. :It is also revealed in the manga that Siegfried is very wealthy. He is solely responsible for providing all the funds necessary to reconstruct and renovate the Shinpaku Alliance's headquarters. Siegfried also seems to have some aptitude as a magician, being able to pull a bird out of his hat. He also appears to be quite an animal lover, as he claims to have 20 dogs and cats. Skills and Techniques Like his namesake, he appears invincible, always getting back on his feet after taking a severe beating. This is actually due to his fighting style which uses counters and dodging an opponent's attack by the slightest margin. As such, he usually falls down on his own to fool his opponents. He also names most of his attacks after musical terms. Of the former Ragnarok members, Siegfried has probably become the most powerful besides perhaps Natsu Tanimoto Acrobatic Skill: Most of Sieg's attacks involve him rotating rapidly to accumulate both attacking and defensive power Enhanced Flexibility: Sieg's time in Tibet enabled him to achieve remarkable flexibility of the body, to the point where he can rotate his own neck at a full 180 degrees Enhanced Endurance: Sieg's physical fortitude is great enough to enable him to fight against the likes of Berserker for a decent amount of time. Enhanced Speed: The training that Sieg received from Tibet enhanced his speed to the point where he can traverse across several meters at high speed, as seen when he intercepted the attack on Ukita after Niijima finally gave an order to defend the former. Techniques *''Nirvana No Canon:'' Sieg's basic technique. He performs a pirouette on one foot, with his arms aloft and hands positioned outwards by his sides, using the rotationary force to either depend from attacks, or to enhance the force of his blows. *''Nirvana No Canon, Vertical:'' Similar to the above technique, but instead performed while cartwheeling in the air *''Tenshi No Sasayaki (Whispering of the Angel)'' A close-combat technique that Sieg perfected in Tibet where, after locking his body around a target (or vice-versa) in a position where his head is right next to the victim's, Sieg begins to inhale large amounts of air through his mouth, causing his mid-section to swell up dramatically. Then after clearing his throat like an opera singer, Sieg would lean in close to one of the ears of the victim to yell a deafening (along with a gust of wind that actually goes through the ear and passes through the other at the other side) powerful enough to be heard throughout an entire coliseum, effectively disorienting the victim into unconsciousness Category:History's Strongest Disciple Kenichi character Category:Ragnarok Category:Shinpaku Alliance Category:Katsujinken